Artificial Life
by Kyokon-n
Summary: A short conversation between Mewtwo and Rikona (OC), what will Mewtwo do, now that he's free to make his own decisions? Set a few years after Mewtwo Returns.


**I don't own pokemon, but Rikona is my own OC.**

_Mewtwo stood outside the place he called home, staring at the moon and contemplating what has been on his mind the past few hours. _

_What is the nature of life? What is the significance of his own? Why was he _here? _What was his purpose, now that he was free from Giovanni, and free to chose his own destiny? Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the sliding glass door open, or the woman quietly slipping out of the apartment they shared to join him outside on the balcony._

"_Am I interrupting? She quietly asked, leaning against the door frame. Turning to her, he reached out to take her hand, which she gladly accepted and went to lean against the ledge of the balcony with him._

"_Not at all," he said, "You are always welcome company, my friend, maybe you can ease my musings and calm my restless mind." He gazed back up at the moon, "What am I supposed to do with my life, now that I have been given the opportunity to chose my own path?"_

_She was quiet for a minute, looking up at the night sky along with her companion. "That is your choice." she decided. "I could tell you what I think you should do, or what I believe you purpose is, but in the end, that is your decision alone to make." Earning a sigh from Mewtwo, she simply asked him why this is what he chose to spend his time musing over tonight. _

"_Since I left New Island, I have yet to find a purpose in my artificial life." His expression changed from a melancholy and toneless, to completely distraught as he continued. "Does a creation like me even have a place in this world? The clones I created in my youth can easily find a place to reside, only having slightly different appearances than the natural pokemon they were derived from, while I am cast into the shadows since I am the only one of my kind."_

"_Do you think you no longer have a place here with me? Do you think you are alone?" Was all Rikona said in response. _

"_Have I not overstayed my welcome?" he simply asked. _

_Rikona rested her head against the clone's arm, closing her green eyes, thinking about how she would respond. "Of course not. I might live in a small apartment, but you are always welcome here. But if you choose to leave, I will not stop you." If he decided to wander the region, she would not stop him, but she would miss her companion. Her long, dark hair tickled his upper arm, but the comfort her small touch gave him was worth the mildly irritating sensation the itching caused._

_"That would be running away," he mused, "What purpose would that serve? I have lived the life of a vagabond, and in my traveling I did not find what I was looking for. As much as I despised Giovanni, he gave me direction and meaning in my life. When I was under his control, my goal was to become as powerful as I could. After I had liberated myself from Team Rocket, my goal was to evade Giovanni and remain free. Now that Giovanni no longer remembers me, and now poses no threat, neither of these things can lead my life forward any longer. What can I do to not only pass my time, but make my existence worthwhile?"_

_Rikona looked up at him sadly. "Do you think you have no purpose, no value in this world?" Receiving no answer, she continued. "You have come to the decision that because you were created, not born, you have no place in this world." Getting a slight nod of approval from her words, she continued further. _

_"In life, the circumstances of one's creation is irrelevant. Life is a gift, what you choose to do with it determines who you are " _

_He chuckled at her, earning an odd look from Rikona, but her questioning look was only met with silence. "I have said the same thing, more or less. However, I understand the meaning behind the words far more now than I did in youth." With that, he turned to her and drew her in a soft embrace. This had become common between them in the past few months, a friendship slowly formed between the longer they were together. Nonetheless, she hugged him back, smiling at that she must have said the right things, and given him a right answer. _

_Separating, they smiled at each other before Rikona turned to leave. Halfway through the door that led back into the house, Rikona turned to look at Mewtwo, and asked him if he would still be there in the morning. Her expression was guarded, and she asked in a light tone, but she hoped he had decided to stay. _

_"Of course," he said, amused at how she struggled to hide her emotions. "This is my home, so long as you choose to have me." She smiled at his response, and said a quiet goodnight, leaving her friend to finish his thoughts alone while she tried to sleep. _

_Mewtwo looked back at the sky once more, contemplating the conversation he just had. He smiled softly as he thought out loud._

_"Yes, maybe I am not alone. Maybe I have finally found my place." _

_With that, he turned away from the moon, alike to him being the only of his kind, and went to join Rikona inside. He was no longer alone, and no longer worried about the unknown future ahead._

**Author's Note:** What do you think? This is the first fic I've actually published, but I'm working on a few more. This was just a quick, short fic I started at 1 am, and finished in class today.

Since this is my first upload, if I've done anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.

I appreciate any comments, reviews, or suggestions!:)


End file.
